Vessik
Vessik Klassa is currently stationed as Grand Moff within the power-base, in command of Imperial Operations within the organisation. Biography (before The Empire's Triumph) Early Life and Dantooine Born to Fralay and Braibry Klassa, Vessik's childhood was lived out upon a ranch on Dantooine. His father a huntsman and his mother a worker of the land, he was often encouraged to help them sustain a living. Throughout the early stages of his childhood, Vessik was content with life and often strived to enjoy the time that he spent with his parents. Upon reaching the age of eleven, a new addition to the family arrived: in the form of an adopted Mirialan whom had lost his way, his name being Sharok'vivi. For a while Sharok'vivi was quiet and ate very little, showing next to no signs of appreciation towards the agricultural family. Up until the age of thirteen, Vessik would attempt to befriend the child yet with little avail. However, during his teen years, the intimacy Vessik shared with his parents began to dissolve, as his attitudes began to change: he was rather well spoken and up-tight although signs of cheerfulness remained. Despite this, he slowly began to grow embarrassed by his parents who often spoke with slurs and were never particularly serious, as a result he would often spend time on his own somewhat developing his own ideology and identity. Imperial Trade on Dantooine During the time that he spent alone, Vessik often came across traders and tradesmen who would tell him stories of The Empire and The Republic. Taking some interest in these two factions, he used his time talking to those who sought trade, so that he might find out more of what he deemed his future. At the age of fifteen, Vessik divulged all of his interest into watching the endeavors of traders throughout their meetings with their factional trade partners, and through doing so encountered the first Imperials and Republicans that he ever would. Silently observing the actions and attitudes of both the Republicans and the Imperials, he chose the formality and structure of The Empire over the more relaxed Republic. He thought only of leaving Dantooine, yet could not bring himself to do so without any skills under his belt: as a result, he began to learn mechanical skills through any means that he could, whether it be the tradesmen he had become acquainted with or through the study of books and appliances within his own home. He spent the next two and a half years of his life studying such crafts. Leaving Dantooine At the age of seventeen, Vessik had finally built up what he believed were enough skills to leave Dantooine and travel into Imperial Space. Alas, two problems remained: his lack of transport, and credits. With little care left for his family, he took just enough credits from them and began to seek the transport that would escort him off world. Luckily, he managed to find his benefactor trading within the plains of the planet; paying him enough credits, the Twi'lek smuggler promised to take Vessik to The Empire's capital world, Dromuund Kaas. Great Expectations Upon reaching the Dromuund Kaas spaceport, the Twi'lek smuggler was arrested by Imperial authorities. Vessik quietly fled from the spaceport and set out for Kaas City. At the time, the path to the city was protected and not as overrun with beasts, providing him with some feeling of security and sanctuary while on the path to The Empire's capital. Finally Working At last, Vessik had reached his desired destination: Kaas City. While many of city's tradesmen were wealthy, dishonesty was a common trait among the many merchants that scattered the vast city, thus he decided this against his current sense of morality: choosing instead to sign himself up for service within The Empire itself. The interview process was long and competitive, providing Vessik with his first real experience of the working world's formality. Becoming an idler for the two weeks before he received a reply to his application, he quickly began to become very short on funds, making him luckier still when he was accepted into a trainee program under Imperial Intelligence. Throughout the time he spent under the program, Vessik quickly picked up on many new skills within the art of mechanics and technology. Finally, he was brought under the employ of Imperial Intelligence under the designation of "Fixer 43". Up until this moment, Vessik had slowly began to admire the structure and order that The Empire possessed, and the endless nobility of the Imperial citizens. Fixer 43, Ready For Duty Vessik served as Fixer 43 for approximately three years, until he reached his late twenties. During this time, he was mostly stationed within the boundaries of Kaas City, with simple jobs, such as securing communication lines and making sure that power could run fluidly through the capital. While a Fixer, Vessik found himself solitary, finding nobody that he could truly deem a friend; regardless, he attempted to remain in a content silence throughout the experience. Hoth: Chiss Mishaps and Cybernetic Limbs The time finally came when Vessik was sent off world for a mission. Sent to Hoth, accompanied by two Cipher Agents, his task was to successfully set up sensors on key points around the planet's surface. Despite the reason for such a mission being unknown to him, he enthusiastically partook in a task he deemed worthy and important. Upon landing on the surface of Hoth, the breaching cold perturbed his enthusiasm and shook his form for the duration of the mission, yet he continued; thinking of the words: "Worthy and Important". Setting up the sensors was a simple task, yet out of nowhere, two shots were heard, along with two nearby thumps muffled by the snow. Entrenching himself within the heaps of snow and ice around him, he reached for the rifle of one of the dead Ciphers, successfully taking it, and then resting it upon the snow in front of him. Somehow, with little combat training, the ability to use such a weapon came to him automatically; he fired once through the crisp air, crippling one of the assailants. Firing several times more, he managed to frighten the final attacker from the scene. Despite his best effort's to keep the sensor up and running, it was hit by stray blaster fire, and exploded next to Vessik, causing him to pass out where he lay in the snow. Found by a patrolling unit, he was taken to a medical facility within a nearby outpost, still unconscious from the latest endeavour. When he awoke, he could taste Kolto and the area around his left foot had numbed. He shivered repeatedly, before being told of his rescue, and that he had lost his foot to the icy plains of Hoth. With a cybernetic replacement, it took him almost three weeks to learn to walk properly again, this time also spent out of work due to his unstable physical condition. Promoted After he had recovered, Imperial Intelligence summoned him for a meeting, the purpose of such: unknown to him. He complied, travelling to The Citadel in Kaas City, where he proceeded to receive his new job as a field agent for the apparent expertise he showed on his mission to Hoth. Overjoyed, yet still moderately contained; twenty one year old Vessik was put through a six month training program, teaching him advanced skills with firearms and hand to hand combat. When asked for his weapon of choice, Vessik thought back to that moment on Hoth, remembering the planet's bitter embrace, and the weapon which he salvaged from the Cipher's corpse. In response, he confidently replied: "A sniper rifle.". Alas, one was not to hand; Vessik was encouraged to seek one best suiting himself, thus spent the next three weeks searching for one that he would deem: "Perfect"... Nar Shaddaa Travelling to the Smuggler's Moon, Vessik sought out only one thing: the perfect weapon with which he could carry out his newly assigned field work. Upon reaching a wealthier area, The Promenade, he spent his time examining the various armaments that the regional merchants could provide him. Many passing faces greeted him, the bustling atmosphere somewhat enticing, yet he still felt alone upon this distant moon. After searching for several days, his search came to an end; finding a local weapons store named Feelin' Lucky, he entered to examine the shop's seemingly abundant wares. Upon entering the shop, he was greeted by a pair of siblings, named Kaaita and Dendris Skirata. Although Dendris would mind his own business for the duration of Vessik's stay, his sister, Kaaita, aided Vessik in the selection of a rifle, and would then proceed to teach him how to use it properly. This carried on for a few days, while he payed for refuge within a hotel near the promenade. Finally, his lessons from Kaaita drew to a close and he left, both satisfied and with a greater goal in mind: his service towards The Empire and it's people. The Next 3 Years - Agent For the next three years of his life, up until the age of 24, Vessik served as a field agent for Imperial Intelligence. After encountering many missions, his combat skills began to increase greatly and his overall experience of the Empire had grown to live up to his expectations. Devoted and skilled, he obediently complied to the Empire's will and commit himself to the role of agent. One notable mission that he took part in, was the slaughter of a colony on Mindor; finding themselves in Republic Space during the Cold War period, the Empire sent an attache of troops to slaughter a colony of Chagrian pacifists on the planet of Mindor. In order to maintain the mission's secrecy, Vessik was charged with the jamming of communications, placing himself atop a spire to do so. On this mission, he ensured that the Republic were not to hear of the attack until it was too late: making him one of the reasons for the mission's success. After Mindor - Cipher 13 Prior to the successful undertaking of Mindor, Vessik was once again promoted: this time to the rank of Cipher. Designated Cipher 13, Vessik endured his first encounter with a Sith Lord, much to his own dismay. The Sith's name was unknown to him, yet he needed not a name to harbour the hatred for this such Sith. Upon being assigned as a bodyguard to said Sith Lord, he witnessed the true face of The Sith Empire, built upon the slavery of the Imperial's he had so devoted himself to. At the time, very little respect was shown even to The Keeper of Imperial Intelligence. Slowly, his grudge for these ignorant beings grew, his opinion forming that the Sith were useless, refusing to utilize their power for nothing more than petty displays of power and the inherent slavery of The Empire and its people. Regardless of this, Vessik currently possessed no power to act against the Sith, and had very little intent to do so; creating a new goal, he wished to climb the hierarchy of The Empire to a position where he could command, for the good of The Empire, and its people. Life as Cipher 13 - The Next 5 Years For a year of his career as Cipher 13, Vessik served as the loyal bodyguard to this Sith Lord, dispelling any issues that he was commanded to. However, despite this loyalty: Vessik was loyal to The Empire, thus when given the order gunned down the Sith Lord without hesitation. Towards Sith and Non-Imperials, he always felt some form of ruthlessness, caring not for their lives yet when Imperials' were concerned, he made his best efforts to make sure lives were not unnecessarily wasted. For the next three years, he served as a double agent within a large crime organisation; slowly and ruthlessly killing all of those targeted. Over the course of the three years he had killed thirty four of the organisation's officials, twenty two of which he tortured immensely before doing so, almost for his own pleasure it would seem. In the final year of his life designated as Cipher 13, Vessik was stationed as part of a military presence on Alderaan. Unaware of why he received such a mission, yet again, he blindly obeyed. Little happened during his stay on Alderaan, despite the altering of some files and similar activities. Reevaluation, Resignation and Reassignment After his time on Alderaan, Vessik began to question his own position within the Empire. His attitude had now become pure formality and his life a matter of business. Nothing more could be done for the people of the Empire as a Cipher, he had only removed one Sith from the Empire and had no authority where he currently stood. At the age of twenty nine, he resigned from Imperial Intelligence, instead deciding to enlist himself within the military in an attempt to climb the hierarchical ladder there. The Military Throughout his time in the military, Vessik began to grow less and less attached to those around him, slowly divulging into a natural melancholy that would persist behind his forefront of formality. Granted the starting rank of Seargent due to his extensive skills in combat and tactical logistics, Vessik began to slowly climb the ladder of Military strength for the next ten years of his life. After three years Vessik had reached the position of Lieutenant and after four more had reached the position of Major. He began to see the influence he could have within The Empire, yet he desired more, for the Sith would still show him little respect, the respect that he believed he deserved. With little time to waste, Vessik dedicated all of his time to pushing himself further and further to reach this final goal, so that he might protect The Empire and its people, however foolish a desire it was. At last, within the tenth year of his military service Vessik was promoted to Grand Moff, after his services in the many battles he had commanded over: seventeen battles won, and and only three lost under his command as Major, thus was his promotion received. Transferred Within several months of receiving the title of Grand Moff, Vessik received a request of transfer to a power-base dedicated to the protection of The Empire. Having been crushed by The Eternal Empire already, the power-base was the first line of defense against anymore attacks, enticed by this, he seized the opportunity and took the first shuttle to Dromuund Kaas that was available.... Biography (The Empire's Triumph) The Transfer Upon reaching the headquarters of The Empire's Triumph, Vessik was greeted and introduced to the power-base by Darth Tartorian. Although resentful, for Tartorian was a Sith, he willingly served within the first line of defense for The Empire, assigned as head of the Military Division within the power-base. Time on Dromuund Kaas During his time on Dromuund Kaas, he gradually became acquainted with more and more figures of authority, and likewise for those beneath him. One notable person he met, was none other than the Apprentice of Darth Tartorian: Elídyr. Meeting Elídyr was a somewhat frustrating experience; finding the obnoxious apprentice harassing a recently employed Chiss Agent. The Apprentice demanded a joke from the Chiss, and somewhat symbolized the hate that Vessik had harboured for Sith. Prior to his initial introduction to the power-base, Vessik was provided with an office and did all that he could to ensure that the base operated to full capacities: assigning an Elite Six to serve under his direct command. Despite the title of the group, only four were ever enlisted: Avrin Halles, Kaaita Skirata, Rezmae and Yossarian (the aforementioned Chiss Agent). Vessik, would often hold meetings with his Elite Six on a bi-daily basis, in which he would discuss with them both the security and the effectiveness of the power-base as a whole. After settling in as an official of the power-base, Vessik once showed an outburst of what he believed of the Sith, before Darth Tartorian himself! Yelling of the Sith's ignorance and useless position within the Empire. Much to his dismay, he was soon demoted to the rank of Lieutenant and would remain as such until he could prove himself loyal to Darth Tartorian and his cause. Prior to this, Elídyr was the bearer of the news of demotion, and also took the chance to abuse his position and mistreat the demoted Vessik. Sharing a dislike for the Sith with Vessik, Agent Avrin Halles took the security footage of the room and sent it to Darth Tartorian, resulting in the punishment of Elídyr, yet Vessik would still have to work towards receiving back his title of Grand Moff. Within time, Vessik had managed to re obtain his rank of Grand Moff, and the power-base began to operate at steadily increasing levels of efficiency. Despite his seemingly good work, Vessik was never the most popular within the power-base, notably so when a Sith Apprentice attempted to murder him within the base's grounds. Narrowly surviving the surprising encounter, Vessik ordered the apprentice subdued and then executed. Much to his dismay, he was not permitted to deliver the execution himself, thus commanded the Lieutenant Rezmae to carry it out. By the end of the day, the apprentice was executed and a disaster averted. Despite recent disputes with Tartorian's apprentice, Elídyr, an unlikely alliance was formed. Unaware of the purpose of such an alliance, Vessik agreed in the name of the power-base's efficiency. The alliance promised Vessik protection, yet the benefit for Elídyr remained forever unknown; good was made on this promise, despite Vessik's first expectations, when Grehiko, the apprentice of Elídyr, was assigned as protection to him. Regardless of such promises, Vessik's views on Elídyr remained both curious and highly cautious. Hoth - One Step Too Far Part One (Dromuund Kaas) - A Promising Introduction While researching possible improvements to capital within the power-base, the Lieutenant Rezmae approached Vessik; telling him of possible ways to enhance the resources at the base's disposal. Eager to improve the strength of the Empire's first line of defense, Vessik listened carefully to all that she said, pondering over every small detail and implication. Told of a line of factories on the surface of Hoth, he had decided a planetary invasion would be required to secure them, for a recent unity of the Talz tribes had lead to the planet being dictated by savages and animals. For the successful reclamation of these factories, the surrounding Talz would need to be bombarded from the planet's orbit before a strike force could be sent in to secure the factories and surrounding grounds; necessary were locations viable for sensory equipment, so that bombardments could be coordinated with the highest chances of success. Upon deciding all of this, he shortly arranged a mission for the Elite Six that he would also attend. The Elite Six were to seek locations in which sensors could be established, and this was to be done within a week of his decision.... Part Two (Hoth) - A Snowy Search Meeting the Elite Six at an outpost on the surface of Hoth, Vessik launched the mission to seek sensor locations. First stepping out into the snow, he recognised the bitterly cold embrace of the planet, his personality somewhat changing for the duration of their stay, rendering him often silent, as he would glance at his cybernetic foot every now and again. The mission started with a long trek through the planet's icy plains, but it was not long until resistance was met in the form of Talz tribesmen. Gunning the Talz down, the group descended into an icy cave in search of evidence of the Talz' takeover; finding very many Talz and a few Imperial corpses, the group searched for hours before finally returning to the surface. A beacon was set upon the top of the cave as the group moved on in search for another worthy sensor location. Trudging through the seemingly endless snow plains of Hoth, the group came across the second location for a sensor, simply atop a hill amid a nucleated Talz settlement; sneaking past any possible resistance, the group managed to establish a beacon atop the hill without being spotted. Proceeding to search for the third and final site in which a sensor could be placed, the Elite Six found themselves atop a ridge which overlooked a larger Talz settlement that sat upon the top of another cave. When the group saw the vast amount of Talz that littered the site, Vessik decided it would be best to send only two who would sneak into the camp and place a beacon. As a result, Kaaita Skirata and Avrin Halles were sent to the camp, while Vessik and the Lieutenant Rezmae remained on the ridge awaiting the task's completion. An hour or so passed before the two returned, yet little conversation occurred between Vessik and Lieutenant Rezmae. Upon the return of the Kaaita Skirata and Avrin Halles, the Lieutenant Rezmae warned the group of an approaching threat in the form of the Talz chieftain. Bigger than the other Talz in the approaching escort, the chieftain clearly stood out from the rest; "It must have heard of the attacks!" the Lieutenant Rezmae exclaimed as Vessik calmly observed the movements of the escort down the scope of his sniper rifle. Keeping his rifle lined perfectly with the chieftain's head, he continued to watch patiently, before pulling the trigger. The shot hit the chieftain in the eye, sending it crashing to the ground and painting the surrounding snow red. Despite Vessik's best efforts at killing the creature, it forcefully pushed itself from the ground and sent attackers in the direction of the Elite Six. With no other business upon the planet, the group fled and returned to the spaceport, running the majority of the previously covered distance. After the success of the mission, Vessik and the others boarded a ship that was headed for Dromuund Kaas. Part Three (Dromuund Kaas/Hoth) - A Due Sacrifice Upon their return to Dromuund Kaas, preparations were to be made within the Intelligence department, which would send a unit of Fixers and Ciphers to establish the sensory equipment in the decided locations. Despite this, a major threat still lived: the Talz chieftain, not only this, but also the very little information the power-base had on the Talz strength could be a possible downfall. In order to deal with both of these problems, Vessik and the Lieutenant Rezmae returned to Hoth, this time accompanied by the Admiral of the time, Alextyl, in order to search for more information regarding the Talz occupation. Returning to the previously discovered ridge, the trio scouted out for any sign of the Talz chieftain. With no direct indicator to the chieftain's presence, information was yet to be gathered, and with no better alternative than an insider within the tribe's grounds. Bravely volunteering herself, the Lieutenant Rezmae put herself through an injury even prior to her mission: cutting open her arm in order to store a data recorder beneath her own flesh. Beyond this, the Lieutenant allowed herself to be taken hostage in order to force herself into a position from which she could extract as much reconnaissance based information as possible. Her final request being that her wedding ring be delivered to her wife, Vessik set out for Nar Shaddaa in search of Rezmae's wife, with little knowledge that she was married to a Mandalorian..... Part Four (Nar Shaddaa) - Married to a Mandalorian In search of the Lieutenant Rezmae's wife, a woman named Líbbie, Vessik traveled to Nar Shaddaa to honor her request. Told that she could be found mostly in the Slippery Slopes Cantina, on the Lower Promenade, he enters the bar somewhat curious as to the visual identity of the Lieutenant's wife. Asking around for half an hour, Vessik finds little more information than the often used title of: "Woman in white". Leaving the Slippery Slopes, he then begins to watch his surrounding area within the Lower Promenade, making sure he recognises anybody matching the aforementioned description. With no success in the next thirty minutes, he began to reenter the bar, only to walk into the Mandalorian, whom was leaving herself. Approaching, he noticed her fully white beskar and her heavy armaments. After telling the woman of her wife's mission and request, the now apparent Mandalorian took the data pad tracking Rezmae from Vessik and left, calling upon her "Vode" to aid her in the rescue of her wife. Regretting his decision to travel to Nar Shaddaa, Vessik returns to Dromuund Kaas and assembles a rescue team in order to beat the Mandalorians in the race for the Lieutenant Rezmae..... Part Five (Hoth) - A Failed Rescue After assembling a team consisting of himself, Avrin Halles, Kaaita Skirata and a Private named Bryan; Vessik and the group boarded a ship, bound towards Hoth. Arriving on Hoth and hurrying towards the outpost's exit, the group stumbled upon none other that Líbbie and her "Vode". Agreeing to assist each other on the fight to rescuing Rezmae, both groups set out on a slow journey towards the place in which she was being held. Although unaware as to why the Mandalorians would accept their help, Vessik needed theirs in order to pinpoint the exact location of the Lieutenant, thus used the group to his own ends throughout the duration of their makeshift alliance. The large group fought their way through all Talz resistance, killing many that stood in their way while suffering only a few wounds. His cybernetic foot suffering from exposed wiring after being scalded by stray blaster fire, Vessik remained at the back of these skirmishes and used the time to observe the Mandalorian battle prowess and strategies. Little was noted upon, for little did they do- most of the path was cleared by the Private he had brought along with him. The repetitive notion of killing continued, only until the large cohort reached a cave, bringing their path to a dead-end. Within this cave was the beaten and bloodied Rezmae, unconscious yet still breathing the cold air of the planet; Líbbie rushed to her side immediately in order to comfort and support her, while the remaining members of the group stood by and watched - noticing an imminently approaching snowstorm.... While the snowstorm raged, the Imperials and Mandalorians were forced to remain together within this cave for several hours awaiting a time in which it was safe to leave. During this time very little occurred but idle conversation between one of the Mandalorians and Avrin Halles. All was calm, and uneasily friendly. Despite the docile nature of the wait, hostility seemed just around the corner: and so it was..... After the snowstorm had died down, preparations were being made for each of the groups to leave the cave and be on their own way after the endeavours of the rescue. One last obstacle remained: the Lieutenant. Threatening to destroy the data the Lieutenant had collected should Vessik not provide payment for their help and allow them to take the Lieutenant, the Mandalorians began to make demands followed up by sincere threats. Not willing to lose the Lieutenant's resourcefulness within the power-base, and attempting to prove that The Empire were not so weak as to be threatened, Vessik argued with the Mandalorians for a while before a forceful conclusion was made. Attaching a bomb to the data collection device, one of the Mandalorians threw the device back to him, holding onto what Vessik believed were the detonation controls as Libbie left with her wife in her arms. Believing it was a manual detonation that would only be triggered should he be seen, Vessik slowly tailed the group while making sure he was not seen by anyone. Although his tailing was successful, his original evaluation was not; the bomb was a detonation through proximity, a detonation automatically occurring at a set time - should the bomb be too far away then it would not detonate, however if in range it would. Being in the detonation range, Vessik heard a beeping and felt a vibration on his belt. Taking the device in his left hand, he attempted to throw it away. Alas, his attempts were in vain. Detonating, the device exploded and destroyed his right hand in the process; falling back down into the snow, he was then carried back to the ship by Avrin Halles. Part Six (Dromuund Kaas) - Terms and Conditions On returning to Dromuund Kaas, Vessik was immediately sent to the medical bay and provided with assistance and a replacement for his lost right hand. In his condition, he was sent a private message by Libbie. The message explained the terms of Rezmae's employment, demanding that full reports of the power-base's activity be sent to her on a regular basis and should this not be done, Vessik would be killed. Unable to respond, he placed his next couple of weeks in the hands of the medical bay staff. The Medical Bay For the next two weeks, Vessik remained in the medical bay of the power-base's Headquarters on Dromuund Kaas, recuperating from his injuries that he sustained on the mission to Hoth. While in the medical bay, numerous gatherings occurred, from which he learned of the continuous absence of the Lieutenant Rezmae and of the ignorance of many of those beneath him. One of the moments he can oddly remember, was that of when an engineer spent her time fixing Vessik's damaged cybernetic foot. Sparks leaking from the exposed wiring, it was about time that somebody came to fix the blaster struck cybernetic replacement for his left foot; little conversation occurred while his foot was being mended, yet the experience for some reason remained within his memory for a long time. While in the medical bay, Vessik was unable to respond to two major events within the power-base's operating status. These events were the mental breakdown and death of the Lieutenant Rezmae, and the bombing of the Dromuund Kaas headquarters. A Lieutenant's Breakdown While still in the medical bay, Vessik was unaware that the following occured, and was only to find out after he had recovered from the bombing of the power-base headquarters on Dromuund Kaas. Still suffering from the mission on Hoth, Rezmae had returned to work and visited Vessik within the medical bay. He did not respond, yet a strategist within the Military division spoke on his behalf. Threatening the Lieutenant's children, the strategist spoke of removing Líbbie from the grasp of life, somewhat in vengeance for the now incomplete-able campaign that would have followed the rescue of Hoth. Unable to take much more, the Lieutenant suffered a mental breakdown; killing the strategist on the spot and then forty nine more Imperials and three Sith that would attempt to stop her escape from Dromuund Kaas. After reaching the spaceport all seemed clear and her escape seemed imminent, yet an Imperial hired bounty hunter fired on her, blasting open her throat and sending her flying to the floor. Placed under medical care for the next couple weeks, the Lieutenant was due an execution. Despite this, the Lieutenant died after he lungs had collapsed in the medical bay. The Bombing Yet again, Vessik remained in the medical bay throughout the occurrence of the following. Upon discovering the formation of the power-base, The Eternal Empire spent weeks upon weeks learning of the power-base's primary headquarters. Once the location of the Dromuund Kaas headquarters had been discovered, a bombing run was sent to eliminate the power-base and it's leaders. Under heavy sedation while the bombing occurred, Vessik was extracted from the medical bay by members of his own military division, and was then sent to the flagship of Darth Tartorian, the Wanderer, for the remaining time of his medical treatment. Once the original headquarters had been destroyed, Darth Tartorian and his Apprentice, Elídyr, sent themselves on the search for a new headquarters in a location less obvious to The Eternal Empire. The Wanderer After the bombing of the original headquarters, and his transfer to The Wanderer, Vessik remained within the ship's medical bay for another week overcoming various illnesses he had contracted from his weakness. After his treatment had ended, Vessik was promoted to head of Imperial Operations after the power-base accepted the enrollment of more Sith, and was briefed on the death of the Lieutenant Rezmae - showing more concern for a loss of a good resource than that of a woman. Upon hearing this news, The Elite Six was officially disbanded by him and a new divisional system was created. Promoting two former members of The Elite Six, Kaaita Skirata and Avrin Halles, to Admiral and Keeper respectively, and an experienced soldier within his ranks, Mayreri Velandri, to General; the three divisions were now under new management. After appointing the new heads of divisions, Vessik then spent the majority of his time serving upon The Wanderer, finding new ways to maximise efficiency and increase the strength of the power-base. Intimate Relations Mandalorians and Nar Shaddaa Part One - Plans for Revenge Part Two - The Gundark Gunners Part Three - An Admiral's Memory Part Four - Failed Assault Part Five - Suicide Part Six - Clearing Up and Debriefing Hacking - A Memento of The Keeper's Past Part One - An Anonymous Intruder Part Two - The Depths of Nar Shaddaa Yavin 4 Cold War Part One - The Spy Game Part Two - The Grand Moff's Bluff Part Three - Yavin 4 Detainment Part Four - Hostile Takeover Part Five - Settling Differences Rehabilitation on a Distant World A Grand Moff Returns Personality and Attitudes Adolescence Enlisting with the Empire Cipher 13 Grand Moff: Early Stages of the Powerbase Cold War Depression A Grand Moff Returns (Current Personality and Attitude) Relations Darth Tartorian Elídyr Grehiko Avrin Halles Kaaita Skirata Mayreri Velandri Sharok'Vivi Facts and Trivia Category:Characters